Breaking
by littleboygenius
Summary: Daisuke has a secret to tell Ken. Ken is afraid of what Daisuke really thinks. Is soccer and Digimon really the only things they share together? Kensuke. Fluff. Angst. Yaoi.


Breaking   
  
My first attempt at writing a Digimon fic. Digimon is not mine, blah, blah ... you know all   
of that. Slightly fluffly, yaoi & other things that I won't tell you here for fear of ruining the   
story. You have been warned.   
The words used later in the chapter mean:   
Hahagimi - Polite word for a person's mother.   
Hahaoya - Most commonly used word for a person's mother.   
Chichioya - Most commonly used word for a person's father.   
If they're incorrect it just means that the dictionary I got them from was incorrect too.   
Constructive criticism will be adored.   
Unconstructive criticism shall be scorned at.   
  
+++   
  
Daisuke watched the soccer match between Tomachi and Odaiba Junior High from the   
sidelines, waiting to be substituted back on. Ten minutes earlier he'd been sent off for   
getting too involved in the game. Daisuke wondered what that meant. Of course he was   
involved in the game, soccer was his life and if they didn't win this match their team would   
be out of the finals. He had to get back on the field to prove that he was as good as him.   
As good as the little boy genius himself, Ken Ichijouji. Who played soccer like a pro,   
smiled like a model and was brother to the deceased genius Osamu Ichijouji. Who was   
only the most gorgeous thing Daisuke had ever seen. Not that anyone knew that he   
thought of Ken like that. They were just friends, DNA jogress partners. To everyone else   
it was obvious that Daisuke was interested in Hikari, the pretty girl from the DigiDestined.   
Unless of course you considered Ken to be a girl, then Daisuke was most definitely lusting   
after him.   
  
Daisuke shook his head and sighed, trying to stop his mind from thinking naughty   
thoughts about his violet-headed friend. He remembered back to the first time he'd met   
the reknown Ichijouji boy. Their first soccer match against each other. Miyako and the rest   
of the female population had melted completely before he'd even bothered to show up.   
His reputation had far exceeded what Daisuke found him to be. Sure he was polite and   
gorgeous and had even complimented him on his gameplay, despite their nine - one loss. So what   
if Ken was smarter and amazingly talented at soccer? He wasn't better looking and his   
pale skin made him look sick and vulnerable. That was the same day the DigiDestined had   
discovered the true identity of the Digimon Emperor. Daisuke could still feel the nausea as   
he had put all the pieces together, "Wait, are you...could you be...?" It'd kept him awake   
all night. Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji was the Digimon Emperor? The one they'd been   
trying to stop, the one he'd tripped up on the soccer field? It wasn't right, no one that cute   
could be evil, there'd been a mistake somewhere.   
  
It was real though. Daisuke had hated going to the Digital World since he'd found out. He   
didn't like Ken as the Emperor, he was evil and nasty and was nothing like the Ken he   
envisioned in his mind. Eventually the DigiDestined had stopped the Kaizer, managing to   
make him see the truth, that Digimon and the Digital World were real, not just data. It had   
taken awhile for Ken to come to terms with the evil things he'd done, even now he was   
struggling to live with his past. Daisuke had tried to help him as best he could. At first it   
was difficult, Ken was burdened with guilt over his actions and nearly always wanted to be   
left alone, not feeling worthy of friendship. Slowly Daisuke had formed a strong bond   
between them, gently pushing him to be more involved in the group and forcing him to   
believe that he was a beautiful person, despite his past. Now there was just one more thing   
he wanted to confess to him. He'd tried once when Ken had stayed at his house for the   
night. The only thing he'd ended up asking him was if he was going to transfer to Odaiba,   
the same school the rest of the DigiDestined went to. Ken had said that he couldn't   
because his parents wanted him to stay at Tomachi. Daisuke hated Ken's parents, they   
were horribly strict, refusing to let Ken make his own decisions. He knew it was only   
because they were afraid of losing him. Daisuke just wished they didn't want him to be so   
much like Osamu, the perfect little boy. He thought back to all those times he'd watched   
Ken sleep, the cycle of his chest moving up and down, the way he flexed his hands when   
he was dreaming, the little smile that would play at the corners of his mouth. He was so   
cute when he slept.   
  
"Oi! Daisuke, you're up."  
A voice cut through his wandering thoughts, causing him to jump in fright. Covering it as   
best he could, he sauntered up to his coach, trying to keep what little composure he had.   
"Alright coach, where do you want me?" He never liked to get on the wrong side of his   
coach. He was a strong, muscled man who wouldn't take any rubbish from people.   
"Get on that Ichijouji kid and stop him from scoring so many bloody goals," he bellowed,   
obviously distressed over the fear of losing, yet again, to the champion side.   
Glancing at the score board as he jogged towards Ken, Daisuke groaned, "Ten - nil? We   
don't have a chance of winning now."   
"Oh don't be so pessimistic Dai-chan," Ken smiled, his violet eyes lighting up excitedly,   
"You never know, I might just let you catch up a little bit."  
"Yeah and I might just go and kiss Miyako too," Daisuke said, looking over to the other   
DigiDestined.   
Ken looked at him strangely, "You and Miyako? That's not the kind of image I need in my   
head."  
Daisuke went to open his mouth again, the ball interrupting his response. Ken quickly   
moved in front of him, stopping the ball successfully and guiding it around his opponents   
smoothly, artistically. His movements were so fluid and effortless, almost angelic. Ken   
made soccer look like a ballet lesson.   
"Daisuke what the hell do you think you're doing? Wake up and go get the ball!"   
Dragging his eyes away from Ken's behind, Daisuke tried to shake the ideas in his brain   
away, as his team mates reminded him that he was in the middle of a soccer match. It was   
too late, Ken had scored another goal.   
Daisuke watched as the audience screamed excitedly and Ken's team mates went up to   
hug and congratulate him on yet another great play.   
Finally catching up to Ken, Daisuke noticed the soccer champion wasn't even sweating.   
What happened to you Dai? I thought you'd be trying to trip me or push me out of the   
way like you did earlier," Ken chuckled, pleased with how the game was going.   
Daisuke smiled a little, Ken was so hot when he played soccer.   
"Ken?" he said softly, barely audible enough to hear.   
"What is it Dai?"   
"Ken, I, umm. Will you meet me behind the sports shed after the game?"  
Daisuke waited to be rejected, be told that Ken had more important things to do than   
spend time with his stupid, hopeless friend.   
"Sure Dai. Are you alright?"   
Ken sounded concerned. This wasn't like Daisuke. He was usually the one trying to make   
people laugh, not the other way around.   
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine Ken. I just...," Daisuke paused for a minute wondering if he   
should say something, "I just need to tell you something that's all."   
He finished hurriedly, running off towards the ball before he'd even finished the sentence.   
Ken shook his head, frowning, Daisuke was rarely like this. Something was troubling him.   
Ken wondered if it had anything to do with the kiss he had given him while he was asleep   
last week.   
'But he was asleep, he couldn't have felt it.'  
Ken mused to himself as he tackled the ball off another Odaiba player.   
'It's probably just something to do with failing History again. He probably wants me to   
tutor him. It couldn't be about the kiss. It can't be. What if it is though? Oh, god, he   
probably hates me. The best friend I've ever had and now he hates me.'  
Ken missed the open goal. He knew why Davis wanted to talk to him now.   
  
Daisuke's muscles ached. He'd wrapped himself up in the match, even scored a few   
goals. Odaiba Elementary had still lost, fifteen - six, but it had been a good game.   
The coach didn't completely agree,   
"Daisuke if you don't pull up your socks you'll be cut off the team. I don't know what   
your problem is recently, you have to concentrate. Sure you put in a good effort   
towards the end, but you need to do that for the whole game. If you ever want to be   
better than that Ichijouji kid you have to try harder. I want to see some more   
improvements. Understand?"  
"Yes coach," He nodded his head, promised to try harder. Anything just to make it stop.   
"Alright then. Good job team. Go home."   
  
Daisuke grabbed blindly for his soccer bag. He wanted to go home, but he had to see Ken.   
Tears were brimming at his eyes.   
"No," He told himself, "Stop being pathetic. Who cares if you aren't as good as him? The   
coach was just angry because we lost. Stop crying you baby and go talk to Ken."  
The pep talk didn't help much. He wiped away his tears and tried a smile.   
"It's alright Dai. You're going to be fine."   
Reassuring himself he walked slowly to the back of the sports shed.   
  
Ken was already there, propped up against the wall looking scared. He smiled nervously   
as Daisuke sat next to him -- not too close, just near him.   
"What'd you want to tell me Dai?" Ken said quietly, his voice quavering.   
Daisuke held his hands to his head, wanting to block out the moment, the world, anything.   
It was still there when he took them away. He looked at Ken, looking away again almost   
instantly to a dying rose bush wilting in the afternoon light.   
"Ken...I....I have to tell you something," He stammered. Faltering.   
Ken felt what little colour he had in his face drain away. He had been awake. He'd felt the   
kiss. He was going to tell Ken to leave him alone.   
Daisuke didn't notice. Fidgeting uneasily he continued, "Ken I've felt this was for awhile,   
but I've been scared to say something out of fear of losing you as my friend. My best   
friend," Daisuke felt braver, he was actually going to tell him. He was going to tell Ken   
the truth, "Ken. I love you. Please don't hate me. I love you so, so much. I think you're   
amazing and stunning and, and ... that's what I wanted to tell you."  
Daisuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his friends face.   
Grinning, Ken's face brightened. He took Daisuke's hand in his and kissed him on the   
cheek.   
"Dai-chan! I've wanted to tell you the same thing for so long! I don't hate you, I adore   
you."  
Ken jumped up suddenly, pulling Daisuke to his feet with him.   
"Ken-chan? You don't hate me?" Daisuke stuttered. He had to be dreaming. "You don't?"   
Ken laughed as Daisuke hugged him, spinning them in circles.   
"I don't," Ken whispered, brushing his lips against the other boys mouth.   
"Do you want to come over to my house? I have a revision book that would probably help   
you with your History Homework," Ken suggested, knowing that Daisuke was going to   
accept the invitation.   
Picking up his bag eagerly the memories of the soccer match were left behind, replaced   
with the naughty thoughts he had forced himself to stop before.   
"You know I hate History Ken-chan. I don't think any book would help me pass. Though   
with your help I might just be able to."   
He winked suggestively at Ken as he ran in the direction of the Ichijouji residence. Ken   
not far behind.   
  
Ken opened the door clumsily, dropping his keys several times in excited anticipation. The   
house was cold and empty when they got inside, Ken's parents deciding to go grocery   
shopping so they could spoil Ken after, what they knew, would be another victory for his   
team.   
"We're alone," Daisuke said, stating the obvious to break the silence.   
Smirking allusively, Ken ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Daisuke didn't wait to be told.   
He'd waited for something like this to happen for, what felt like, so many of his fifteen   
years.   
When he reached the darkly lit bedroom he scanning to see if Ken's Digimon, Wormmon,   
was around. He wasn't. Daisuke felt his cheeks brighten to the shade of his soccer   
uniform.   
'Stop it,' He thought, 'Do you want Ken to think you're a complete idiot?'   
Ken looked at him from the bookshelf, holding a large book up so Daisuke could see,   
"Here's that book I was talking about," He said innocently, knowing the real reason why   
Daisuke was standing in his bedroom, blushing radiantly.   
"Ken-chan, I think you know I didn't come for the book."   
"I know Dai. I just don't want you to fail History."  
Giggling, Daisuke jumped onto Ken's bed, "Do you think, perhaps, you could tutor me a   
little?"  
"Sure," Ken said coyly, "But I think it might end up a little more like Human Biology."   
"That's alright," Daisuke said, pulling Ken onto his lap, "I'm not very good at that either."  
"Well you see..." Ken started, his voice muffled by Daisuke's fingers.   
"Let's just do the practical instead of theory," Daisuke breathed into Ken's ear.   
"I won't say no," Ken smiled faintly, bringing his lips to Daisuke's, his hands enveloping   
the boy's waist.   
Lying down, Ken brought Daisuke on top of him, his hands rubbing his chest as they   
deepened their kiss. Ken sighed into Daisuke's open mouth. He couldn't believe it. Here   
he was in his bedroom kissing the boy he'd fantasized about every night for months.   
Ken was pulled back into reality as he felt Daisuke's hands reaching lower, suddenly   
aware where the contact was going. Sure enough he felt the elastic of his shorts stretch.   
He helped Daisuke pull them down, taking his underwear with them. Exposed, Daisuke   
didn't wait for Ken's erection to feel the cold, his hands immediately replacing the   
constrains of his pants.   
Ken couldn't help but moan, "Oh Dai-chan," He muttered, the warm hands making him   
shudder in ecstacy as he let the boy move down his body further.   
Daisuke's mouth had just reached the tip of Ken's penis when the door was pushed open.   
"Ken, we're home. We heard the score on the radio, congratu..." Ken's father cried out in   
disgust, "What the hell? Ken what do you think you are..."   
Ken's mother wasn't far behind him, "Ken?"  
Daisuke scrambled off Ken quickly, wiping his mouth and throwing Ken's pants into his   
hands.   
"Hahagimi, I, umm. You see it's like..." Ken trailed off, unable to explain what exactly he   
was doing on his bed, half naked with another boy's mouth on his cock.   
Daisuke looked around uncomfortably. Ken's parents didn't look very impressed with   
what they'd just walked in on.   
"I think we know exactly what's going on here son," Ken's father said angrily.   
Daisuke scrambled off the bed, trying to discreetly smooth down the quickly weakening   
bump in the front of his shorts.   
"It's not what you think. We were, umm..." Daisuke lost his direction, how could he   
possibly lie about what they'd just seen?   
Ken's mother was collapsed on the floor, sobbing into the carpet, "How could you Ken?   
We always taught you that this kind of behaviour was wrong. How could you?" She   
looked at her son, her eyes unable to hide her disappointment.   
Ken shook his head, wishing the moment would erase itself instantly.   
"Hahaoya, chichioya ... please don't blame Daisuke. It's my fault. I invited him over."  
Ken's father grabbed Daisuke's arm, "Get out," He yelled, "Get out and if you dare go   
near our son again you'll wish you were never born."  
Daisuke avoided the angry man's fist, running out of the bedroom as quickly as he could,   
his eyes blurred from his own tears.   
"Dai-chan," Ken's screams echoed off the breaking walls, "Dai-chan, I love you."  
He heard the sound of hand hitting flesh as he struggled to turn the door knob. 


End file.
